1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to shade devices, and more particularly to a shade device that is portable and includes an offset umbrella that is particularly adapted for personal use by a single person requiring a small amount of shade.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art teaches a wide range of umbrellas, for a variety of uses. One form of umbrella, known as an offset umbrella, is a large form of umbrella typically used for shading patio areas. The offset umbrella includes a support post on the side of the canopy, and a lateral extension that extends over the patio to support the canopy. Offset umbrellas typically require large and heavy bases to offset the weight of the canopy, and prevent the offset umbrella from tipping over.
Offset umbrellas are especially unwieldy and cumbersome, and tend to get knocked over even in moderate winds, despite large and heavy bases. Because of their unwieldy construction, and heavy bases, offset umbrellas are not typically thought of as portable, although some versions can be moved around a space (e.g., a patio). The prior art does not teach an offset umbrella that could be taken to an outdoor location (e.g., a beach) for personal use. Indeed, the prior art teaches against such a use for this type of umbrella, because offset umbrellas are particularly known to be large, heavy, unwieldy, and cumbersome.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,958,901, Lai describes one prior art version of such an offset umbrella. This offset umbrella includes an upright post, a swing mechanism pivotally mounted on the upright post, a frame mounted on the swing mechanism to pivot in concert with the swing mechanism relative to the upright post, and a weighted base for supporting the swing mechanism. Lai is a good example of an offset umbrella such as would be used on a patio; and it would not be realistically possible to carry the Lai umbrella to a beach or similar location for personal use by a person (e.g., sunbather).
US 2013/0146739, Zhao teaches another example of an offset umbrella base that includes a base that is adapted to be heavily weighted. One or more identical sector-shaped base boxes are provided in the base that can be filled with heavy filling material (e.g., sand). The sector-shaped base boxes are attached to each other and placed on a formation of elongated base members of an umbrella to hold the umbrella in an upright position. Even if the fill material is removed, a difficult and time consuming process, the base is still too large to be readily portable, and the Zhao umbrella would never to suitable for a trip to the beach, or similar excursion. Other examples of offset umbrellas include Dan, U.S. Pat. No. 8,104,492, and Harbaugh, US 20040177871, which are similar in general construction.
The prior art also teaches a wide variety of standard umbrellas, that include an upright post that extends to the middle of a canopy. Since these standard umbrellas are more stable, they can be made without the heavy bases used in offset umbrellas, and are thus far more portable. These umbrellas include a wide range of bases, including various screw devices for screwing the post of the umbrella into the ground. Good examples of standard umbrellas with screw mounts are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,503, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,495.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,916, Boissonnault teaches a unique shading device including an umbrella-like canopy that includes a collapsible frame and a flexible light-proof covering. The device includes an anchoring device that includes an anchoring helix adapted to be driven into the ground. The frame of the device can be adjusted to lean outwardly in a cantilever; however, it extends upwardly to the center of the canopy, in a manner similar to standard umbrellas.
The above-described references are hereby incorporated by reference in full.
The prior art teaches offset umbrellas that include heavy bases and that are not readily portable; and the prior art teaches standard umbrellas that are more portable. However, the prior art does not teach an offset umbrella that is readily portable and usable by an individual for personal shade (e.g., while at the beach, etc.). The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further advantages as described in the following summary.